The Plan
by nerwende90
Summary: Dean and Cass have a plan. Sam's POV. ONESHOT


This is it.

The final battle.

Even as I'm hiding behind what's left of a wall to escape the devil's sight, I still can't believe it. Hundreds of corpses are lying sprawled on the floor around me, but I've long since stopped mourning. Right now we have to fight. I scan the area around me to try to find Dean. He's a few feet away, crouching behind the wreck that used to be his beloved car. I try to think of a way to join him without being seen, but I can't. He looks at me then at the angel that wants to wear my skin. I can see he's trying to do the math too, but we both know it's impossible. There is no way I can--

A strong hand grabs my arm and I turn around so fast my head spins. Castiel. The angel looks me dead in the eye, and in a rush of wind we're both sitting with our back against the impala, right beside my startled brother.

"Well I'll say it again," he says, sounding relieved, "you've got a pretty nice timing, Cass."

I want to smile at that, but the huge gash on the angel's temple and his labored breathing worry me too much for that. I don't know what the angels did to him when they caught up with him earlier, I don't even know how he escaped, but it couldn't have been easy. Cass catches me staring at his wound, and he shakes his head in a don't-worry-about-it way. The guy's clearly spent too much time with Dean.

"Alright," I say, clearing my throat, "What's the plan?"

Ha. The plan. I remember Dean and Cass vaguely talking about a plan last night. Dean wasn't too happy about it, but Cass said it could work. They wouldn't let me know what it was, though. No matter how hard I pushed and pressed on, they kept saying I wouldn't agree.

My brother's head snaps up when I ask the question. "Not yet." He just says, looking pointedly at the angel.

"Dean…" Cass tries warily to protest, but he's cut short.

"I said not yet!" Dean insists.

Castiel sighs but doesn't insists. He knows better. I'm about to ask again about the damn plan, but then a voice we've come to hate fills the air.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Lucifer teases. "Come on boys, we all know you can't escape me. You're only making this harder on yourselves!"

"Dean," comes Cass' voice again, sounding a little stronger this time. "We've gotta do it now."

I look from his to my brother. He looks torn apart. He stares back at me for a second before making up his mind.

"Okay." He says nervously. "Sam, think you can run there without getting caught?" he asks, pointing to a half burnt house a few feet ahead.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please?" he almost begs. "You go there and don't move until we ask you to." I don't know what the plan is, but I never liked the sound of it, and it's not getting better. I give him a nod, suppressing the cold feeling in my stomach. When Dean's sure Lucifer's not looking, he pushes me and I run as fast as I can to hide behind the house. As soon as I'm there, I turn around to look at my brother and his guardian angel, but the car hides them from me.

Mercifully Lucifer didn't see me. He's still looking around, a smile on his face. The son of a bitch looks like a kid playing hide and seek. If we keep staying there, he's gonna find us. Why the hell aren't we trying anything? And why wouldn't they let me in on their plan? Maybe they just don't trust me enough. Can't say I blame them.

My somber thoughts are interrupted by a weird sound and a bright light coming from behind me. Lucifer turns around and looks towards the Impala. Damn it! I've gotta do something now, before they get killed!

But before I can even think to move, Cass appears behind Lucifer, and swiftly plants his sword in the vessel's back. But it doesn't seem to bother the other angel though. He just turns around to face his brother. With a vague wave of his hand, the sword slips out of his back and fall to the floor.

"What are you doing, Castiel?" he asks, with a scowl on his face. "You know it's not supposed to be you."

He hold out a hand and Castiel cries out, falling on his knees as blood starts to seep through his shirt. I want to do something, I want to stop him but I can't. What could I do anyway? Say yes just so he releases Cass? He would kill him as soon as he'd get my body anyway. But watching my friend get torn apart by the devil is just too much for me. It reminds me of… no, I'm not thinking about that.

Out the corner of my eye, I see a figure slowly approach Lucifer. Dean. I want to scream at him to just run, but suddenly he looks at me and shakes his head and that's enough to silence me. I don't understand. Is _that_ their plan? It will only get them both killed! I want to run towards him, just stop him from doing something so stupid and reckless, but my feet aren't cooperating. I'm about to see my brother die again, and I just stand there uselessly.

Dean silently grabs the fallen sword, getting closer from Lucifer. The angel doesn't even notice him as he keeps on torturing Cass.

"No wonder you like humans so much, brother." He says, "you're about as stupid as them. Did you really think you could kill me?"

"No, but I can." Dean says, making the devil let go and spin around. He plunges the blade deep in Nick's heart and takes a step back.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Lucifer is staggering, blood oozing out of the wound. He looks up at my brother, about as confused as I am."

"How…?" he chokes out, swaying on his feet.

"Just using your own tricks against you." Dean says, and maybe it's the statics filling my head, but I can't figure out what he means.

Lucifer's eyes widen as understanding dawns on his face, seconds before it goes slack and he falls to the floor, dead.

Dean just watches him fall then rushes towards Cass. He looks about as exhausted as the angel. I don't wait for an invitation and ran towards them both, and it's a wonder I don't fall down considering how bad my legs are shaking.

"What just happened?" I shout, knowing full well I sound hysteric but not caring.

"Sam, calm down." Dean breathes. He's looking so pale he's scaring me. "Everything's fine. Lucifer is dead."

"What… What did you do?"

I get no answer as my brother turns to look at the angel. "You did good." He says. "Thanks for your help."

Cass is choking on his own blood but he manages to say. "You're… _so_ not welcome." He says, a weak smile on his lips.

Dean nods gravely, staring intently at the other man.

And that's when it strikes me.

"Cass?"

Dean's head turns to look at me and smiles softly. "Hello, Samuel."

The air rushes out of my lungs. "Where's Dean?"

"In here with me. Don't worry, he's unharmed."

I start laughing hysterically, tears starting to sting my eyes. "So _that_ was your plan? Jumping into Dean's skin?"

Castiel shrugs. "Only an angel can kill an angel, but Dean had to be the vessel. It was risky--"

"Dam straight, it was!"

"But it worked." The angel concludes.

I don't know if I want to laugh, cry, or punch the angel, but before I can to either, a wet cough interrupts me.

"If you b-boys d-don't mind…" Jimmy Novak chokes out. "Kinda d-dying h-here…"

Castiel nods again. "Shield your eyes." He tells me before turning back to face Jimmy. He held out his hand and touched two fingers to his forehead. I quickly hide my eyes with my arm, but I can still see a glimpse of white light.

When it's over, I look up to find them both breathing hard. I look at Cass, and I can already see the wounds healing slowly. Beside me, Dean groans.

"God, I feel like I've been violated by an angel."

Somehow in his weak state, Castiel manages to roll his eyes. "You're welcome."

**The End.**

* * *

_I know, it's a lot darker that my last story. But hey, after the last episode, what did you expect? ^^ _

_Thanks all for reading, reviewing would be nice too!_

nerwende


End file.
